Numb
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot "Does Sasuke really love you or did he only marry you for the sake of his clan?" Sasuke never shows any love to his wife, Sakura, but she knows better than to think his love is fake.


**Numb**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She had been married for nearly a year now. In her opinion, her life was perfect. She had a wonderful, handsome husband, was two months pregnant, had a great job, and lived in a beautiful house. What more could she ask for? 

Others had a different opinion about her life.

Some thought that she was miserable in her life and just didn't show it in public. Some thought that her husband didn't love her and they'd just gotten married for the sake of being married. Still others believed that her husband was abusive and she just used makeup to cover up her bruises.

Oh, how they were wrong.

Uchiha Sakura happily sat on her porch swing, watching as the people passed by and waving at a few of them that she knew. After awhile of this, one of her good friends, Uzumaki Naruto, walked up to her and sat down across from her on a chair.

"Hello, Naruto," she greeted.

"How are ya doing, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shrugged, a grin in place. He should know the answer to that. Ever since she'd actually been accepted by Sasuke, she was in bliss. It had only increased since she'd gotten married and had knowledge of her baby. "You know, the usual."

"Oh," Naruto replied, grinning. As soon as his smile had come, though, it faded. "I have a question to ask you, Sakura-chan."

"Ask away."

"Does Sasuke-teme actually love you? Or did he just marry you for the sake of his clan?"

"Our clan now, Naruto. And... I'll tell you the answer to that when our first child is born."

Naruto nodded and left. He would hold that promise until she actually fulfilled it.

* * *

Six months later, Sakura sat in the same place as she had when she spoke with Naruto about her husband's love. Her belly was now large and it was obvious that she was carrying a baby. It had been obvious since she had hit the three and a half month mark. 

"Sakura-chan?"

Turning, she saw Naruto standing behind her on her and Sasuke's garden path. She stood up carefully and walked - more like waddled - over to her friend. "Hey, Naruto. What brings you here?"

Naruto wrapped a protective arm around her waist and led her along the path. He always acted this way, especially since he realized she was pregnant. Sasuke did, too, but the way Sasuke acted was even worse. Naruto at least let her walk on her own. "I'm just here to see how Mrs. So-Pregnant-she-can-barely-walk is doing."

Sakura laughed heartily and answered, "I'm doing just fine, Naruto. And so is my little man here. You can't comprehend how unbelievably happy I am that my first child is a boy."

"Why?" Naruto looked confused. "Aren't boys supposed to be harder to deal with?"

"Well, yes, they are," the pink-haired woman said, nodding. "But I'm glad because now a son will be the oldest and can take over the clan. Also, I can get it over with and learn how to deal with them early." She laughed again and Naruto laughed with her.

They talked and walked for another two hours before Sakura's water broke and she went into labor.

That night, Uchiha Sakura had a miscarriage.

* * *

Just over a year after her miscarriage, Sakura walked down the street with her husband, his arm possessively placed around her waist and her grinning happily at the people they passed. She was pregnant yet again - this time she was just over three months, and it was with twins. 

By now, the whole village knew.

They passed Ichiraku ramen stand and she saw Naruto sitting with Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. She pulled Sasuke over and they joined the four.

"How was your honeymoon, Naruto?" she asked her friend, as Hinata blushed crimson.

Grinning, he answered, "Oh, it was great, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan and I had a lot of fun!" Sakura laughed at the Hyuuga's expression and patted her on the back.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan," she comforted. "We all know what you two did. We knew even without your husband blabbing it out to the world." This didn't help much and Hinata just blushed harder.

Sasuke shook his head in exasperation and pulled his wife away. Sakura called her goodbyes and followed her husband joyously.

* * *

"Come on, Sakura, you can do this! Push!" 

"URRGGGHHHH!"

A second wail filled the room and Sakura relaxed. She now had two beautiful twins - a boy, named Keiji, and a girl, named Haruka. And they were healthy and crying loudly, just like all babies did. Taking her children, tears streamed down her face. She was so proud. Less than ten seconds later, Sasuke was next to her and gazing down at his offspring. They both had his hair and eyes, but the girl obviously took after Sakura in her build and the boy took after Sasuke. After a moment, Sakura let her husband take the babies and she watched the three, love in her eyes, as Sasuke held the two with more gentleness than she had ever seen before.

"Sakura-chan! Let me see!"

"Shhh! Naruto, be quiet!" she repremanded, her finger held to her lips. She was exhausted and she certainly didn't want the now-asleep babies to wake up.

Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder at the children. "Oh, they look just like you two!" he cooed. Sakura smiled tiredly and nodded. They did.

After another minute or two, a nurse came to take away the babies for a bit. It was just after that that the pink-haired mother fell asleep, following her babies' example.

When she woke up, Naruto was in the corner, holding her lovely children. Seeing that she was awake, he handed them to her. "Sasuke was hungry and went to eat quickly," he said, answering her unsaid question. "And you have something to say to me."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do," Naruto said, grinning. "Remember when you were pregnant the first time and I came over and asked you if Sasuke really loved you? Well, tell me the answer."

"Ask me the question again," Sakura demanded.

Sighing, Naruto asked, "Does Sasuke really love you or did he only marry you for the sake of your clan? He never shows that he loves you at all, except maybe in protectiveness."

Sakura smiled, gazing down at the twins. "Well, Naruto, sometimes we love people so much that we have to numb it because if we actually felt how much we loved them, it would kill us."

When Sasuke walked in, Naruto smiled at him and said, "Congradulations on finding love, Sasuke-teme."

* * *

**A/N:** WOW. I was just randomly going through icons when "POOF!" I saw this amazing icon and this idea came to my head. I was all, "AAAHHHHH!!! I HAVE TO STOP WHATEVER I'M DOING AND WRITE THIS STORY DOWN!" xD It was funny, but I was just so excited about it! Still am, for that matter! YAY! 

Isn't it cute?! And so fluffy! I had sooooo much fun writing that!

Well, I hope you liked it and I'd really appreciate a review to comment on it. I love reviews, people!

Especially on oneshots, which people never seem to review for! (grumbles)

Anywho! Review and be happy!

**Update for 03.02.08**: I updated the format of this and stuff... so yeah. xD

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_07.05.07_


End file.
